


Mafia Wife

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein post-war Harry is the perfect mafia wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mafia Wife

**Author's Note:**

> For sound-track-of-my-lif3's tumblr prompt: _"Mafia Wife" and Tsuna Who would be worthy to hold the title of Tsuna's Mafia Wife (can be a woman or man)? Possible Options for mafia wife: -Anyone from khr that you think would work, except for his guardians (ohhhhhh Reborn might be interesting and hilarious) -if possible, Harry Potter (for some reason I am craving a crossover with those two fandoms) -SI or -crossover w/ Naruto (pick any character you feel would work)_.

He'd moved to Italy for peace and quiet. He should have known better than to expect either.

Well, he had gotten six months of mostly peace, working in a little coffee shop down the street from some big mansion with rather impressive security (it reminded him of a nicer Malfoy Manor, actually).

And then one day he heard word that a new group had moved into the mansion (a new boss? new leadership? his Italian translation charm didn’t always work well) and suddenly his peace and quiet vanished like conjured water.

It started with a man, not much younger than his twenty-two years, with soft brown hair and eyes like the sunset. Specifically, it started with a loud explosion in the distance and instinct-fueled reaction that had him ducking behind the nearest table, hand reaching inside his coat for his wand.

The person sitting at the table sighed, muttered something under his breath, and then held out a hand to him. “Sorry, that’s one of my friends,” he said. “There’s no danger, I promise.”

He stared for a moment and then took the hand. “Ah, yeah, sorry I… my reflexes are a bit, um, honed.”

And unlike anyone else who might have asked about war or given him a pitying look or mentioned how young he was… this man just nodded with a sincere look. “I understand. It’s difficult to deal with those, sometimes.”

And he smiled back. “Yeah, it is.”

"My name is Tsuna, by the way. What’s yours?"

"Harry," he said, and when they shook heads, his whole arm tingled. "It’s nice to meet you."

And it was.

(Of course later he had to deal with over-protective Guardians and learning about the mafia and holding back his desire to scream MAGIC whenever the Flames came up.

On the plus side, apparently his nonchalant paranoia, his fairly amazing cooking skill, and willingness to go with the flow made him the perfect “Mafia Wife”.

And seeing Ron’s face when he informed his best friend of his newest title was worth dealing with the crazy-eyed individuals following his new lover around. Seriously.)


End file.
